Trust Me
by hannahncakes
Summary: The Doctor arrives to resuce a young Melody Pond and take her back to her parents but she doesn't trust this strange man she's heard so many bad things about. One-Shot.


Trust me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this and I didn't write the series finale of Doctor Who (unfortunately)

_Author's Note: So this contains mild spoilers for the finale of series 6 of Doctor Who. If you want to know nothing about it click away now. If not then this is my mind spinning around the information that we know the final episode is entitled 'The Wedding Of River Song' and that the lines "I don't want to marry you" "I don't want to murder you" are said. I wanted to see if I could get something other than the obvious from it and this is what happened…_

"Come on, Ri- Melody!" The Doctor cursed inwardly as he grabbed the young girl's hand and tried to pull her forwards. Even now, so young and in this child's body, he could see the woman she'd one day become spilling out of her every pore. The way she folded her arms, the way she spoke to him, how damn _stubborn _she was screamed River to him. But she didn't know this name, she had no idea who she'd become. Or maybe she never would become her now, maybe he was re-writing that all now. She was just a scared young girl raised to be a weapon against him. And he had to rescue her.

"No!" She screamed, pulling her hand out of his. "I don't know you, who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"You have to trust me Melody, I'm the Doctor. I can take you to your parents." He muttered imploringly as he glanced around, straining to hear the footsteps of the guards that would be coming any moment now.

"I can't trust you. I know what you've done- they told me all about you!" She folded her arms and looked sternly at him. "You can't take me to my parents, I don't have any. You lie. They told me you lie."

"Melody, listen to me, this is important." He crouched down, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can take you away from here. I can help you. Do you want that?" She bit her lip and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "You don't like it here; they don't treat you like they should. I know."

"How do I know it would be any better out there though?" She asked quietly, her eyes wide with fear.

"You just have to trust me Melody. I know that's hard, I know they've told you all kinds of terrible things but none of them are true. I'd never let anything happen to you." He sighed, this was so much harder than he thought it would be. "I can take you to your parents and you won't have to see me ever again if you don't want to. But please, just trust me on this one. You might not feel like it right now but I promise one day I'll be someone you trust completely."

"But why, why do I trust you?" Melody whispered.

"Well… We kind of… It's complicated." The Doctor muttered nervously, scratching his face.

"Try me." She said stonily and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. Here she was, no more than ten years old, and already bossing him around like she'd been doing it all her life.

"Okay. Well, we sort of… We get married. In your future, my past. I told you it was complicated." He grinned.

"I don't want to marry you!" She said hotly as she stormed away from him.

"I don't want to murder you." He whispered, barely making a sound. As he watched this young girl stamp around he felt tears form in his eyes because he knew how her story ended and he knew it was all his fault. He murdered her. She gave her regenerations to save him and then she died so he wouldn't have to. She'd been taken away from her parents and she'd lead a life that revolved around him. Hating him, loving him, dying for him. It was all his fault. He turned away sadly, unable to look at the life he would destroy for a second longer.

"I'm sorry." He heard Melody whisper and he looked down as he felt her tug on her sleeve.

"No I'm sorry." The Doctor said quickly as he blinked the tears out of his eyes. "I shouldn't have said… I just wanted you to… Spoilers." He sighed, smiling slightly.

"We should go." She said quietly. "They'll be here any minute. Do you know how to escape?"

"You...You're coming with me?" He grinned.

"You can take me to my mum and dad? You promise?" Melody smiled. There was hope in her eyes for the first time since he'd met her. She believed that maybe there was something better than this out there.

"I promise." He held out his hand and she took hold of it hesitantly. "So come on Melody Pond. Let's get you home."

"It can change, you know." Melody said as they hurried forwards. "That's what Madame Kovorian always said. Time can be rewritten. Maybe one day, when I'm older, I'll want to marry you. If you still want to, you know."

"If you want to I'll be there." He laughed. "It's up to you. You can do anything you want now, little Melody Pond, it's all up to you." He smiled down at her as they rounded the corner and saw the TARDIS waiting for them. Time could be rewritten. He'd saved her. Maybe he would always save her.

**Please review.**


End file.
